Kanto's Champion
by vsizzel
Summary: Feeling betrayed by his friends and family. Ash runs away from home, and disappears from the world. Fives years later Ash appears, only this time he's the Kanto's new Champion. Pairing undecided.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I'm back with a new story. This is more of a side story so don't expect much update compared to Without Any Meaning. This is also sort of a betray story in a sense (sorry I just really like those types of story). **

**I apologize for my lack of updates. I'm working on chapter five of Without Any Meaning, but its being a bit hard, so hopefully I'll be done soon. **

**I also have a couple of side stories I'll be posting here and there so do expect some other stories coming. I need to keep my ideas running or else I'll forget...  
**

**I haven't decided the pairing of the story, but I have some choices, I'll give in the end. Thank you Creative Writer 2000 for beta this story. Hope you enjoy this story as well as my other stories, enjoy.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon  
**

* * *

"And the winner is Paul from Sinnoh!" the announcer said loudly. The crowd cheered having seen a very intense and fun battle as it reached its conclusion. With the battle fought, the audience left the battle stadium to move to the award ceremony, taking place in another building.

Paul looked over at his defeated opponent, who was looking at the ground kneeling down, with a defeated look on his face.

"I win Ash." Said Paul, walking over to Ash. "Like I said you're weak, your Pokemon are weak, and your training methods are weak." When he neared so close to loom over Ash, he picked him up roughly by the collar of his shirt. "Remember this Ash, you're weak. And you will never be able to beat me." And with that, he threw Ash back into the ground, with a painful crack. Pikachu ran up to his friend growling fiercely at Paul.

"See you later weakling." Paul taunted, as he walked out of the arena, living a quiet, and defeated Ash. For Ash, he was in deep thought, having reviewed the battle he had with Paul, trying to find any mistakes he did with his tactic, trying to figure out how he lost so badly. All he found was small factors that he messed up on, but –overall - wouldn't have affected the outcome. His only answer was one word '_weak'_. The word continued to repeat in his head.

'Weak'

'Weak Pokemon.'

'Weakling'

The word played in Ash's head like a broken record, continuing to repeat word after word, over and over again.

"I'm weak." he mumbled, mournfully, to himself, only for him to hear it. Pikachu, with his enhanced senses, heard what his friend said and turned towards him with a worried look on his face.

"(no you're not Ash.)" Pikachu said to his friend, trying to cheer him up. It didn't work as Ash seemed to be more down.

"Yes I am Pikachu. Look at me! I've been on my journey for eight years, went through four different region! Caught many Pokemon, fought many trainers, I even beat all the gym leaders of each region, even the badges of the Orange Island, making it 36 in total! I even won the seven symbols of the battle frontier. All for what? To lose to Paul? All my hard work, my training to lose to someone who just started his journey two years ago. This only shows that I'm weak!" Ash said to Pikachu in a loud voice.

Pikachu remained silent. It was true. Ash has spent eight years traveling the five regions, training to hopefully become a Pokemon master. But every time he entered a tournament he would reach the top trainers in the tournament, only to lose in the end. The only league he won was the orange league. It was a routine for Ash and Pikachu could easily tell that he was tired of it. He could only watch as Ash stayed there, still thinking of his defeat.

In the distance stood a couple of figures. All of them were looking at Ash with a sad expression. They were the Champions of each region, minus Kanto, with their respective Elite Four members. All of them looked at Ash with a sympathetic look. It was a sad thing to see a trainer that had so much potential, like Ash, to be down defeated, all contemplating what he might've been thinking. It almost looked like Ash wanted to quit being a trainer.

With the Elite Four and the Champions, there were also the Gym Leaders of each region. They all came to watch Ash battle, seeing how much he'd grown throughout the years. They were impressed with the way he battled, but at the moment, they could only feel sorry for him. Seeing him in the state he is in… it hurt them. Seeing someone as strong as Ash who was able to beat them. To be defeated and acting like this.

Though throughout the group of well-known Pokemon trainers, only four of them felt truly felt sorry for Ash, and were truly worried for him. These four are some of the most top looking females throughout the regions. Sabrina, Clair, Cynthia, and Elesa. They were known as the most beautiful female in their respective regions, and the top females throughout the four regions combined.

Sabrina is the sixth gym leader of the Kanto region. She was a beautiful teenager, being around the age of nineteen. She had long purple hair, reaching all the way down to her knees, with straight bangs not passing her lower forehead. Already her body was developing into a mature state, with her noticeable curves, and her developing bust, which was a B-cup into C-cup. Her clothing consisted of a light purple blouse and blue jeans.

Clair the eighth gym leader of the Johto region. She was also a teenager, though a year older than the physic. Her hair had a different style than most, having light blue hair with one bang going down her forehead, while her side bangs reached the end of her face and it stuck out at the end, and had a ponytail that reached her mid back. Her clothing was the same color as her hair. She wore a tight outfit that hid nothing, showing her nice curves and well developed bust, being around low D-cup. Along with her clothing she wore gloves with black rings at the end, and high heel boots with two rings at the top. Lastly finishing everything is a black cape that is red in the bottom, and a large pearl necklace.

Elesa beauty of Unova region, also a super model, and the regions fourth gym leader. She looked to be around eighteen year old, with short blond hair, with the front just above her eyes, and the back her neck. She was also tall for her age, with long slim arms and legs. Her clothing consisted of a short yellow battle dress, that was open in the middle, with three black fabric coming across it to connect it together. It showed some skin, mainly the abdomen area and covered her low B-cup breast. For pants she wore black tights, and finished it off with yellow high heels, with yellow ankle wraps.

Lastly is the Sinnoh Champion, Cynthia. Cynthia is what many call beautiful. She didn't need makeup to make herself look nice, making many females jealous of her, since she has pure beauty. Being a woman in her late teen years to early twenties. She was famous throughout the Pokemon world, not only for her beauty, but being a Pokemon Champion at a young age of eighteen, holding the record for youngest Pokemon Champion, beating Lance who became Champion when he was nineteen. She has long blond hair, reaching all the way down to her ankles, along with two black hair decorations. The ends of her hair were also wavy and it covered her left eye, showing only one hair to the public. She wore a black trench coat, with a black shirt in the inside, and black pants. Her clothing did reveals some cleavage of her low D-cup bust, with ends of her trench coat having fuzzy puffs, and she wore black high heels with yellow outline.

All four beauties looked down at Ash slowly. They noticed that the rest of the Gym Leaders, and Champions are beginning to leave the stadium, most likely to the next battle. Minutes passed, and eventually it was only them left, with Ash. Slowly they left one by one, each one of them with a sad expression on their faces.

Time passed slowly, and the stadium had become empty, leaving only the defeated Ash to himself with his Pokemon by his side. Finally Ash tiredly picked himself up and returned his Pokemon. When he finished he slowly walked out of the stadium, Pikachu along beside him.

"Let's go heal everyone." Ask told his friend sadly, and walked towards to the Pokemon Center, where he could heal his Pokemon. Also he knew his friends were waiting for him at the Pokemon Center.

Entering the Pokemon Center he found Nurse Joy, at her counter. He walked over to her handing his Pokeball, the ones he used to battle with.

"Come back later and I'll have your Pokemon healed." Nurse Joy told Ash. Ash nodded and walked away from the counter, towards the exit with Pikachu. During that time Ash decided to relax by a lake nearby. After a few hours he picked up his Pokemon and took a ferry back home.

The trip took a few weeks for Ash to reach Pallet Town. The trip from Unova, where the tournament was held, to Kanto took about two weeks. Then, the trip from Vermilion City to Pallet Town took another week since, since Ash decided to travel by foot.

Reaching Pallet Town he could see his hometown still quiet and peaceful as ever. Nothing has changed since he last visited this place, which was about a year ago before he left on his journey to Unova. Ash continued to walk towards his house. Upon reaching his home, he saw several figures through the window. Though he couldn't see who it was since they were all shadows to him.

"Wonder who it could be." Ash mumbled to himself. He approach the front door, and turned the handle opening it.

The door opened revealing Ash's friends. There was Brock, Misty, Max, May, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Gary, Professor Oak, Tracy, and lastly his mother, Delia. Surprisingly there was an extra figure. He looked at who it was and frowned. With them was the one person he didn't want to see at the moment, it was the same man that he lost to earlier.

Paul.

"Paul…" Ash growled out in a low voice, no one able to hear him. Paul, seeing the anger state Ash is in started smirking, further angering Ash.

"Hey guys." Said Ash turning his attention to his friends and ignoring Paul. They turned around surprised to see Ash.

"Hey Ash what took you so long?" asked his mother Delia.

"Sorry, I took a ferry here, and walked the rest of the way from Vermilion City." Ash responded. He decided to take this time to look around the house to see what was happening. He saw the house normal, but there were tea cups and plates on the table. Ash guessed everyone was meeting up and eating at his house, like he usually did back when he came home from his journey. Though what confused Ash was why Paul was here. He decided to ignore him and talk to him friends instead.

"So what's the special occasion?" Ash questioned.

"Well we're having a small barbeque with everyone." Gary responded. Ash looked at him for an explanation, so Gary continued talking. "After the tournament, we left early, and all of us stayed here in Pallet waiting for you."

"Me? Why me?" Ash asked a little curious.

"We'll tell you later after lunch." Gary replied, Ash nodded not wanting to press on it too much, since he was going to know soon anyways. His gaze then turned to Paul.

"Then why is Paul here?" Ash asked pointing at Paul who was in the background.

"He arrived in Pallet town a few days ago, asking me to update his Pokedex so that he could get information of Kanto and its Pokemon." Said Professor Oak, adding into the conversation.

"Kanto? Why Kanto?" Ash asked to no one in general.

"Because I want to become stronger." Said Paul in a tone of boredom. "Unlike you loser, I'm stronger, and can actually win."

Ash fist clenched and his teeth were grinding, holding the urge to want to beat Paul up. Paul smirked seeing Ash's reaction, only to make Ash more mad.

"Whatever at least I don't treat my Pokemon like crap." Replied Ash.

"Hmph. Doesn't matter, all that matter is that I win." Paul countered. Everyone around them noticed the intensity in the air. Brock being the brave one jumped in hoping to lower the intensity between the two.

"Foods ready, let's eat!" he announced. Ash and Paul glared at each other before walking over to the table and sitting far away from each other. The others quickly followed behind them. As the food came, everyone was happily talking and eating with each other, enjoying their time. Even Paul and Ash were having fun. Paul was talking to Professor Oak, and Gary about Pokemon in Kanto. While Ash was talking with the rest of his friends.

When they finished they had a quick dessert and was now in the living room. Ash decided to stay back in help Mr. Mine with the dishes, while everyone went to the living room to enjoy themselves. When Ash finished, he and Mr. Mine walked into the living room. Upon entering the room Ash noticed everyone stopped talking and looked straight at him.

Ash stood there confused not knowing what to do. He scanned over the room and saw an open spot next to Brock so he walked over and sat there. '_is there something on my face_?' Ash thought, as the stares were starting to make him feel weird.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Ash asked trying to get a conversation starting. Everyone was quiet, no one said anything for a good minute, causing Ash to be wary of what is about to come. Suddenly he heard a cough and turned his head to the right to see his mother making a noise.

"Well… Ashy… it's about your dream." Said Delia, being the first one to talk. Ash was now confused, what about his dream to be a Pokemon master. Was there something wrong with it?

"What about it?" asked Ash.

"Since your older now…"

"Yeah?"

"We were thinking…" Delia trying to finish her sentence but kept stopping.

"Thinking what?"

"Thinking that you should give up on your dreams to be a Pokemon master, and focus on your future." Said Professor Oak jumping into the conversation, seeing Delia's inability to tell her son to give up on his dream, though who could blame her. Ash hearing this made his world shatter.

"WHAT!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, mad the fact that they would even mention something like this. The same people he trust to most telling him to give up on his dream!

"Ash we want you to give up on your dreams and think about your future, like getting a job so you can have money. And finding a girl to start a family with." Said Delia trying to explain their reasons to her son.

"What do you mean?"

"We mean you give up on your dreams to become a Pokemon Master, and start thinking rationally. Start thinking about your future as you cannot pursue your dreams anymore." Said Brock. Ash remained silent not knowing what to say, as he still didn't know why they would say something like this in the first place.

"Look there are many jobs that still involves Pokemon. You can become a Pokemon research like me, or a Pokemon Ranger, or…" said Professor Oak listing down possible jobs Ash can do.

"Why…" mumbled Ash, barely able to keep his feelings together.

"What?" asked Professor Oak.

"Why…"

"Why what?"

"Why must I give on my dream! Huh! Why do I have to stop wanting to be a Pokemon Master! Tell me! Tell me why!"

"Because you suck as a trainer!" someone yelled, making Ash eyes widen and turning to the owner of the voice. He turned around to see Gary standing there his mouth a bit open, indicating that he just spoke. Ash stared at Gary in shock, not expecting him to be the one to say that.

"You have been on your journey for eight years Ash. During those eight years you were able to collect the eight badges of each region, and a few in Orange Island, and the Battle Frontier. You even won the tournament on Orange Island though it doesn't really matter much as it's not a major tournament. Every single tournament you've been in you always make it to top trainers but you would then lose. You never won a single major tournament. The last tournament you even lost to Paul who had only been on his journey for two years! That just proves that you aren't cut out to become a Pokemon master. Look at me, I've given up on that dream and now focusing on Pokemon researching like my grandpa." Gary added. Ash remained silent throughout the whole explanation, listening to every word and processing it.

'_This is what they thought of me_.' Ash thought sadly, but he couldn't help but feel angry through the whole conversation. It felt like his friends and family didn't believe in him, and just gave up on him.

"Look Ash we know you want to be a Pokemon Master, but not everyone achieves their dream." Said Professor Oak signing, seeing the silent form of the teen.

"Look Ash it's what's best for you." Added Brock.

"What's best for me? What do you know what's best for me." Ash argued back.

Paul who was watching the whole scene had a smirk on his face the whole time. "Oh would you be quiet. I told you you're weak. Even your friends and mom think so." He added into the conversation at a bad time. Ash broke out of his thoughts and glared at Paul with absolute rage.

"Shut up Paul." Ash growled.

"Or what, what can you do?" taunted Paul.

"I'll beat you in a Pokemon battle to make you shut up."

"Hah. Let me see you try loser. You didn't beat me last time, what makes you think you can beat me now." Ash attempted to punch Paul in the face, only to be held back by Brock and Gary.

"Ash calm down." Said Brock.

"Yeah Ashy boy, don't start causing trouble because you didn't win." Gary added. His other friends pretty much said the same thing to Ash.

Ash have had enough, and shook himself loose. He gave a hard glare at everyone in the room.

"You know what! Screw all of you! I'm leaving, and I'm going to accomplish my dreams and prove you all wrong!" Ash yelled storming towards the door with Pikachu in tow.

"Ash honey wait!" cried Delia finally realizing her mistake. Ash ignored her and when he reached the door he turned the knob and swung it open. His friends tried running after him, trying to get him to stop. But they were too late as Ash step outside the house.

"Next time we meet, I'll prove you all wrong." He announced to everyone and slam the door shut.

"ASH!" cried the now sobbing mother. Brock reached the door seconds after Ash slammed it shut. When he opened it all he saw was the road that was in front of the house, Ash nowhere in site.

* * *

**And thats the end. Hopefully you enjoy the story. **

**Anyways if you want the pairing, the choices are Cynthia, Sabrina, Clair, Elesa, and an OC that will appear in the next chapter. I made their ages younger so their ages are closer to Ash. You can choose between those five, or can vote harem. I'm pretty firm on these girls, since for some reason I like them the most... I apologize if you wanted someone else, but I'm pretty firm. I might but up a poll or you can tell me through review or PM. **

**Hope you enjoy the story, if you have questions or anything review, or PM. Hopefully I'll get the next chapter soon, as well as Without Any Meaning. See you next time.  
**

**vsizzel  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, vsizzel here with another chapter. I had this chapter written for a while, just didn't post it because my internet started to lag...well it's working fine now. **

**Anyways thank you all for the reviews, 47 reviews for one chapter... word cannot explain how happy I am. Thank you all for the reviews, most if not all of them were good reviews. All these reviews makes me want to continue writing stories, and hope you continue to enjoy them.  
**

**As for pairing of the story, I have been getting a lot of request of harem, or Cynthia, Elesa, or Sabrina. Warning the Oc will be introduced in this chapter, hope you like her.  
**

**Enough with my talking and hope you enjoy this chapter  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.  
**

* * *

"And the winner is the challenger! Tomorrow he will face the Kanto League Champion." Said the announcer. The crowd roared loudly, pumped up from the battle they had just saw.

"Yeah another easy win! Now I have to beat the champion and become the next champion." Said the challenger cockily, walking out of the stage to heal his Pokemon at the Pokemon Center.

"I guess I have to call him." Said the 4th Elite Four member, taking out his phone and dialing the number.

There was a large snowstorm on top Mount Silver. There stood two figure, both of them facing each other.

"Dammit I lost." Said a trainer his hand in the snow his body bent over in defeat. This trainer was a boy who wore his hat backward with a chunk of hair sticking out. His attire consisted of a red long sleeve, and black shorts, with red shoes. He wore a messenger bag with the strap going across his chest.

With the trainer was a Typhlosion who was also on the ground, fainted from battle.

The opposing trainer looked at the boy in silence, and was going to say something until he felt his pocket vibrating. He reached into his pocket, pulled out a phone and checked to see who was calling him. Realizing who it was he clicked the answer button and put the phone by his ear.

"Hello?" said the trainer, in a gruff - hardly used - voice

"Yo, hey you got to come tomorrow. We have a trainer that beat me." Replied the Elite Four member.

"Really now. And how did that happen?" asked the trainer in curiosity.

"Well we kind of followed what you told us to do if it was them participating, and as you predicted one of them did join the league." Replied the member. The trainer eyes widen slightly and grinned on the other end.

"I see. Then no harm done. Thanks for doing what I told you." Said the trainer. "I'll be there by nightfall."

"Alright then, see you then." And the trainer ended the call. He replaced his phone in his pocket, and turned his attention back to the boy.

"I have to go now. Good luck on your journey and hope you get stronger, Ethan." Said the trainer walking away.

The now known Ethan looked up from his spot and saw the trainer walking. "Wait! What your na-" he didn't get to finish, because the trainer suddenly disappeared in the large snowstorm. Ethan who was by the cave entrance, quickly returned his Pokemon and ran into the cave, heading back home to train some more.

* * *

By nightfall the trainer like he said was back, and now in the Pokemon League hallway, walking towards his room, which happens to be the Champion's room.

"Ahh, it's good to be back!" exclaimed the trainer. He walked towards his room to only to meet his Elite Four members waiting for him.

"Hey guys! How's the league been without me?" asked the trainer.

"Well no one has gotten past me yet. Except that ones who you said to let go." Said the first Elite Four member. The first Elite Four member was a strong looking man. He was 6' tall man, with short spiky black hair, and looked around the age of 30. At the moment, he was wearing black shorts, and a gray track jacket.

"That's good to hear Mike. Good job on keeping your training up, and continue the good work." Replied the trainer. The now revealed Mike smiled at him.

"How was your training by the way?" Asked the second Elite Four member. The second Elite Four member was a beautiful young woman, about the age of 23. She had straight long dark blue hair that reached her back, and stood at a height of 5'8. She had an amazing body, hourglass figure with long slender arms and legs, as well as an impressive bust. At the moment she was wearing blue jeans with a light blue blouse.

"Went great! I got stronger that's for sure." Replied the trainer.

"What! Really! Even stronger than before!" exclaimed the third member in shock. The third Elite member was a lady in her fifties or sixties. Her hair reached her shoulders but it was all gray. She stood at a height of 5'4 and was wearing a sweater and sweats.

"It just proves that everyone has stuff they can work on to get stronger." Replied the trainer.

"Or how you have unparallel power, skill, and potential." Countered the forth member. The fourth member was a tall man at a height of 6'2". He had medium silver hair at covered his forehead, and was flat. He wore black sweats with a t-shirt that showed a well kept body. He looked older than the trainer being around his high twenties to low thirties.

"Not to mention extremely handsome!" chimed the second in a happy, sexy tone. The other member rolled their eyes at the second's antics, while the trainer had a small blush on his face.

"Not now Sonia." Said the third member.

"Oh be quiet Lisa, you don't understand love." Replied the now revealed Sonia, gaining a tick mark from the old woman, now revealed as Lisa.

"Anyways I need some sleep." Said the trainer entering his room.

"Do you want me to join you?" asked Sonia in a flirtatious tone. The trainer stopped in his track, and turned to the other Elite Four.

"Please keep her away from my room." He told them before entering the door. He saw the three Elite Four member pulling the second Elite Four, who is trying her best to get out of the others hold.

"Hey let go of me! Dammit Mike and Josh, I said let go!" screamed Sonia at the members. "He wants me to sleep with him! I know he does! Why don't you guys let me be with my one and only!" she exclaimed.

The other three sweat dropped at her antics. "Why is it always like this when he comes back." Mumbled Mike.

"Hey I know you're happy that he's back as well. You know since he barely ever here." Said the revealed forth member of Kanto's Elite, Josh.

"That's cause he's always training, or doing something involving Pokemon. He needs someone that can make him do something that doesn't involve a Pokemon." Added Lisa.

"And that's going to be me!" exclaimed Sonia still being dragged but stopped her resistance. The other four merely ignored her and continued talking.

"Anyways its good to have him back. Hopefully he could stay longer… a lot longer…" added the now revealed Josh.

* * *

The champion's sleeping quarters. It was a big room, that of a luxurious suite. Though all the Elite Four room's were like that, except the Champion was a little big bigger. The trainer went to the bathroom to take a shower to clean himself up from the adventures he had before. When finish he made himself a small quick dinner.

He summond his Pokemon and gave them their dinner as well. He watched as they ate with a small contented smile on his face, though it had a hint of sadness in it, too. Pikachu his faithful Pokemon saw this and jumped onto his lap and looked at him curiously.

"(You alright there?)" asked Pikachu. The trainer nodded.

"Yeah, it's just the opponent tomorrow. We have to see them tomorrow you know." Said Ash.

"(Hey don't worry about it. If anything happens, we are here with you." Said Pikachu trying his best to make his trainer feel better. His other Pokemon gave their own roar to show him that they also think that way.

"Thanks guys." said the trainer. "Well then let's show them how strong I am tomorrow. They will regret what they did to me that day."

* * *

Inside a meeting room within the Kanto region, consisted of a couple of the most influential and powerful people in all of the Pokemon world, throughout the five regions.

"I'm glad you all can come today." Said a short bearded old man. This old man is Charles Goodshow, President of the Pokemon League. In a meeting room was the Champion of each region from Johto to Unova, with them was one member of their Elite Four. There was Lance, Bruno, Steven, Drake, Cynthia, Bertha, Alder, and Caitlin

"Why have you called us here Mr. Goodshow, and all the way in Kanto of all places." Asked Lance.

"Well you see someone has challenged the Kanto Elite Four." Replied Mr. Goodshow. This got their attention, they heard of the Kanto Elite Four. They knew that Lance used to be its champion but then moved to Johto, due to his family relocating there along with the Dragon Clan.

He took the Johto Elite Four Challenge and won becoming their Champion. When he won he only brought one member from his previous league over who was his best friend Bruno. After he left he heard that Agatha retired, while Lorelei left to study more on ice type Pokemon. With no more members the Kanto League became dead, non-existent.

But what shocked them was that only a few years ago, about three or four, the Kanto League started again. Even Mr. Goodshow wasn't informed about this. The League just started up again with a new Champion and a new set of Elite Four. Charles called the President of Kanto to asked what happened, and why he wasn't informed about this. Apparently the Champion talked with the President of Kanto, and the President allowed the Champion to start up the League once again and - quote "Show the rest of the regions what the Kanto League could do."

Charles tried asking about the members of the Elite Four and the President gave him all the information he had, which wasn't much. It was just their name and what type of Pokemon they used. When he asked about the Champion, the President refused to give out any information about the elusive member.

From then on the Kanto League lived up to what the Kanto President said. Quickly the Kanto League became known as the strongest League ever. With mostly everyone who tried to challenge not even able to pass the 1st Elite Four. The highest anyone ever got was the 3rd Elite Four and that trainer never posed a challenge for the 3rd Elite Four. Even some of the Elite Four and Champions were scared of that league.

So, hearing news about the Kanto League was rather shocking.

"The Kanto League? Someone lose again?" asked Drake in a not so surprised tone.

"Actually it's different. Someone managed to beat all four Elite Four." Replied Charles, shocking everyone in the room.

"WHAT!" they all yelled in shock.

"You're kidding, right? That league is monstrous how can someone beat all four of them! And we never saw how the 4th Elite Four fought." Said Steven.

"I watched the battle today and from what I can tell he wasn't that special. The challenger beat him without any problems." Replied Charles.

"Odd." Commented Bertha, and the others nodded in agreement, and went to their own thoughts. Charles coughed so that he could get their attention.

"Well then let's get back to topic. The reason I called you here a few days ago is so that we could watch the battle and finally see who the Champion of Kanto is. I know you are curious. As I am. We all wish to know who it is." Said Charles, and the others nodded.

"Wait. How did you know that the challenger would beat all the Elite Four." Asked Cynthia.

"Because I watched his 1st battle. And he totally destroyed his opponents. I assumed that he would be able to beat all the Elite Four and called you over. It seems I was right." Replied Charles while the other nodded.

"Who is this challenger anyways?" asked Alder.

"Paul" replied Charles, everyone was shocked but wasn't too surprised. Though the look in Cynthia's face showed anger.

"I wouldn't be surprise… with his Pokemon and all." Caitlin commented, bluntly. The others nodded, though Cynthia had a blank expression on her face. Cynthia didn't like the Paul, due to the way he treats his Pokemon, as well as his ever growing arrogant attitude, that still hasn't change ever since she last saw him. There were also other things that caused her to dislike him, but that's a story for another time.

"Since it's getting late, I'll see you guys tomorrow at the stadium." Said Charles getting up to leave the meeting room with people following after him. The Champion and Elite members followed after, leaving only Cynthia and her Elite Bertha.

"Paul." Growled Cynthia, Bertha putting a warm, comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Its OK Cynthia, I know how much problem he caused." She comforted Cynthia. "Don't worry I bet the Kanto League Champioin will put him in his place."

"Really?" asked Cynthia hopefully.

"I bet you anything." replied Bertha

"Oh I can't wait." Laughed Cynthia as they both left the room, and back to their hotel room, getting ready to watch the match tomorrow.

* * *

Morning came, and the stadium was filled. Filled to the rafters, there was no space at all. It seemed as though every single space possible was taken up. Even the stairs! Why was it filled up was because someone finally reached the last battle of the Kanto League, which is the Champion battle. This was something that no one thought was possible, since the Kanto League proved to be impossible to conquer, with mostly everyone who challenged never past the third Elite.

But now there was someone who not only beat the third Elite, but also the fourth and is now waiting to battle the Champion. As news spread out the previous day of the win against the fourth Elite, people all over the five regions started to buy stadium tickets, and flocked in their droves to Kanto. All of them wanting to see the Kanto Champion, the only Champion that no one knew of, nor have ever seen, not even the President of the Pokemon League himself knew him.

At the last possible moment the entrance door closed seeing the stadium packed beyond reason. The remaining people who didn't get to go in merely camped outside of the stadium in front of a large monitor that showed a TV broadcast of the battle. Outside the stadium was also packed with people camping. The amount of people in the stadium and outside was monstrous, never before had there been a single Pokemon battle that had this much people watching.

All around the five regions everyone turned to the Kanto Battle Channel, a Channel that was to broadcast the Pokemon battle against the challenger Paul versus the unknown Champion of Kanto.

Luckily for the Champions and their Elite, they managed to get put in the V.I.P room, and wouldn't have to be outside in that crowd.

"Man this is ridiculous." Said Alder in a disbelief shock expression. "Look at the amount of people here!" everyone nodded in agreement, having never seen this many people gathering for a single battle, or any battle, much less tournament.

"I guess everyone is as curious as we are." Commented Charles.

In the corner of the room stood a tall man looking out at the window, down at the battle ground. He's the President of Kanto. He watched in great anticipation, looking at the field down below, thinking to himself. '_Looks like you're going to finally show yourself to the world huh_?' He said in his head. '_If so… shine. Shine brighter than the stars, and show the world what you become._' he thought with a small, and kind, smile.

"The battle is about to begin." Said Drake and everyone stopped talking and looked at the field below.

Down at the battle filed, it was empty expect for two people. One was the challenger while the other was the referee.

"Ladies and Gentlemen let the battle begin." Said the announcer in a loud exciting voice through the microphone. Everyone cheered excited that the battle is starting.

"In the red corner, we have Paul from Sinnoh!" he yelled. Paul is an average height man being 5'7, he had long light purple that reached his eyes. He wore a purple color jacket with long gray pants and blue shoes.

He walked out with confident, and it showed it on his face, as well as arrogance. The crowd cheered loudly for him as he walked.

"Go Paul! Go Paul!" people yelled his name. Paul waved to the cheering crowd and walked towards is support side, which consisted of Brock, May, Misty, Dawn, Gary, Iris, Tracy, Professor Oak, Max, Norman, Caroline, Johanna, Drew, Flint and Lola.

As the years passed after Ash left, Paul somehow came into their friend circle, in a sense, he sort of replaced Ash. Some of them like Dawn, Max, May, Iris, and Brock traveled with Paul on his journey through the regions. Since they traveled the regions of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Unova, they made it faster for Paul to travel throughout the regions.

Though everyone in the group seemed to have accepted Paul as their friend, only one person didn't. That person was Delia, Ash's mother. After the mistake she had in deciding what she thought was best for Ash, by asking him to give up on his dream, causing him to leave her. She vowed that she will always support her Ash in whatever decision he makes, unless its bad ones.

Why she didn't accept Paul was simple. It was because of his attitude and how opposite he was from her Ash. He was mean, and uncaring, while Ash was nice and always cared for everyone. Also from what she could tell during their interaction on that day, she could safely assumed that he didn't like Paul, and she understood why.

Thus why she didn't accept/ like Paul. In truth she didn't want to come here, but after much persuasion from Professor Oak, she accepted his offer, and reluctantly came to watch the battle. At the moment she sat with the group, but at the edge so she could be sort of away from them. She ignored Paul as he walked towards the group.

"Hello." He greeted them, they waved back at him.

"You're going to win right!" asked Max with stars in his eye looking at his new role model.

"Of course Max, this league isn't as hard as everyone said it was, to me it's the weakest." Paul replied.

"Of course everything is easy for you." Said Max.

"You got that right, I'm the strongest trainer there is." Replied Paul.

"Good luck out there." Said Dawn.

"Don't need it, as I'll crush whoever this champion is like nothing." Replied Paul.

"Haha nice Paul! Looks like the battle will be starting, you better get back to the field." Said Barry, Paul nodded and started to walk to his side of the field.

The field was a casual normal field with nothing special. Simply it was just a blank field with outline of the boundaries, which was pretty large probably the largest of all the tournaments. Also there were no stages so trainers had to stand on the same level as their Pokemon.

* * *

The spectators in the V.I.P room watched as Paul appeared on the field. Each one examining him to see how he feels and what he is thinking.

"He looks like he's confident." Commented Steven.

"Seems that way." Said Alder.

"He looks like as though he already won." Said Lance, and watch as he talked with his supporters. "He talks as though he already won, and that this battle will be nothing."

"Probably because he beat the Elite Four easily." Said Bruno.

"That kind of thinking won't get him anywhere." Said Drake. "He'll end up losing eventually if he continues to act like that."

Bruno and Caitlin were quiet, since the other already said what they wanted to say. Cynthia, on the other hand, was glaring at Paul. '_Wish I could just battle him right now, and beat him to a bloody pulp_.' She thought darkly, with an evil chuckle escaping her lips. Bertha sighed at her Champion.

"It seems like the announcer is about to talk." Said Bruno pointing across the room at the room of the announcer, who looked to be moving.

"Seems that way. Guess the battle going to start." Said Caitlin, everyone went quiet and watch the field intently.

The Kanto President heard what the Champions and Elite were talking about and couldn't help but smile. _'Good Luck!_' he thought.

Under the stadium, on an elevator platform stood one person. It was the trainer, and on his shoulder was a Pokemon. They stood there, as the platform started moving up.

"You ready?" the trainer asked his Pokemon. The Pokemon nodded with a grin on its face. The trainer smiled and looked up towards the ceiling that was becoming closer and closer by each second.

"Let's show them how strong we became." Said the trainer, as the ceiling started moving to the side as the trainer could feel light shinning on him. Smoke coming from the side covering his body.

'_Here I come world, and you better be prepared_!'

* * *

Back at the battlefield the spectators waited with great anticipation. All of the hoping the Champion of Kanto would come out soon as the wait was killing them. Suddenly the announcer's voice was herd through the stadium, saying the words they all been waiting for.

"Ladies and Gentlemen… this is the moment we all been watching for. The moment we have been waiting for four years! The moment we can finally see the Kanto Champion and his or her skills in battle." Yelled the announcer, the crowd cheer right after him.

"Now I present to you the Champion of Kanto! Whose name I don't know!" yelled the announcer.

"Everyone watched as the box of the Champion side moved to the side opening up an underground elevator. The saw the other platform moving up but instead of seeing the trainer, they saw white smoke making it impossible to see the trainer, and could only see the outline of the trainer.

In a matter of seconds the smoke began to clear as the Champion's body and features became more define more noticeable. As the Champion became clearer, one by one people's eyes began to widen one after another.

The people in the V.I.P room watched intently as the smoke cleared, hoping to know how the Champion looked like.

"No way!" said Lance in disbelief, realizing who it is even before the smoke cleared. Everyone turned at him curious.

"What is it Lance?" asked Bruno.

Lance pointed at the Champion through the window "It's him!" he said in shock. Everyone turned to look at the Champion the smoke almost gone. They saw his feature and all their eyes widen in shock.

"Impossible." Said Steven.

"How could he…" Said Drake.

"Unreal" Said Caitlin

"This is unexpected." Said Bruno

"For him to be the Kanto Champion." Said Alder.

Cynthia was in a full-blown shock. "It's him." She said quietly in disbelief.

"I would have never expected that he would be the Champion." Said Bertha who was equally as shocked as everyone else in the room. "But it does explain something."

"What would that be?"

"How Paul was able to 'defeat' his Elite Four." Replied Bertha, Cynthia nodded at the answer.

Everyone in Paul's support group sat there silent, and stun. None of them moved an inch as each one of them stared at the now revealed Champion in pure genuine shock. Though one of them had tears in her eyes.

"No way…" said Brock in shock.

"Impossible." Added Gary

"It's him." Added Misty.

"It can't be. I don't believe it, it's actually him." Said May

"After so many years…" added Dawn.

"We finally see him after so many years." Said Iris.

"I wonder what will happen now." Said Professor Oak.

"I wonder if he still remembers about that day." Said Tracy.

Back in the battle field, Paul was in utter shock, words cannot explain how shock he was at the moment.

"It can't be." He muttered in shock.

The Champion glanced at the shock Paul, and he took a microphone out of nowhere. The Champion spoke into it.

"This is a six on six battle. Paul of Sinnoh versus, Kanto Champion…" he took a deep breath before continuing.

"Ash!"

* * *

**That's it for the chapter. Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last. **

**Now for the pairing, it seems harem is being asked most so far, but people can still vote. I'll be putting up a poll about the pairing. It will be one vote and the choices are Cynthia, Elesa, Clair, Sabrina, Sonia (OC), and harem. Those are your choices.  
**

**Anyways if you have any question or suggestions, review or PM.  
**

**See you next time  
**

**vsizzel  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys vsizzel here with another chapter of Kanto's Champion (finally). Its been a while and I do apologize for not updating like forever and you all probably hate me or something, but I am currently busy with school and will try to update whenever I can. Hopefully this chapter will live up to expectations...But I did make this chapter extra long to make up for the those who waited patiently. **

**I thank you all for the reviews. It gives me the motive and drive to continue writing this story. Hopefully this chapter won't disappoint those who are anxiously waiting for the next chapter.  
**

**Currently my beta for Pokemon is experiencing depression so I went to other people to beta for me. I didn't want to overload him, since he has school and the next chapter of my other Pokemon story with him. So please thank Nauran, and Zimbolical for looking this over for me. Hopefully he will get better soon, and things will be back to normal. I apologize in advance if there are any grammar mistakes.  
**

**Enough of me talking and hope you enjoy this chapter. I apologize in advance if the fighting scene isn't up to your expectation, I'm not very good at writing fighting scenes.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. **

* * *

The stadium was in absolute silence. Everyone either looked at the battlefield or the giant screen in silence, unable to process a thought as they looked at the now revealed Champion of Kanto in absolute shock. They would have never expected a young man who looks no older than twenty-three to be the Champion of Kanto. If anything, they were expecting a thirty-year-old person, like the Elite Four of Kanto.

Few also did not think it would be the Kanto native from Pallet Town, Ash Ketchum, of all people. Some knew him, especially the people of Kanto, including some that he met and helped during his journey. Those who knew him followed him throughout his journey, as he fought gym leaders and participated in competitions. They knew that he was a good trainer, and knew that every competition he entered, he usually made it to top sixteen, but then would lose in the first if not second round. So it was very shocking to see him as a Champion, and creating one of the strongest leagues between the five regions.

But they saw him, right in front of their eyes. Those who knew him could definitely tell how much he'd grown. No longer being the short-statured kid he once was, he was now a shocking six foot two, making him quite tall. Many of the females in the audience couldn't help but admire his good looks, if the love hearts in their eyes were any indication. His outfit consisted of casual, sturdy-looking black pants, gray shoes, a red short-sleeved vest, with a black t-shirt underneath. Topping everything off was something he always wore – a baseball cap.

Everyone continued to stare at the newly transformed trainer from Kanto.

The group of Paul's supporters were in absolute disbelief, seeing the one person they drove out of their friendship – by telling him to give up on his dream – standing down there in the arena, not just as an Elite Four member, but as Champion of Kanto.

They were all having mixed feelings. One part of them felt proud for Ash – for him to complete his dream of becoming a Champion. But another part of them felt sad, as Ash wasn't giving them any attention, and they knew why. After Ash left, some of them regretted what they did, since it caused Ash to leave and Mrs. Ketchum to cry. But they all thought he was going to be gone for only a few hours to a day, to let his anger out and see the error of his ways, though many of them still believed Ash was being stupid for leaving.

And now, Ash's mother, Delia, was crying. Crying tears of joy, happy that she could finally see her baby boy once again. The years he was gone hurt her greatly, like a sword piercing through her heart every time he left, not knowing if he was safe or not. She was sad when he first left on his journey, since she was alone, while her son was off wandering the world, not knowing what was ahead, though every time he returned to visit, she was the happiest person in the world, happy to see her baby once again. But then came the day – the day she regretted the most. The day she lost her baby for what she thought was forever. When he left she cried, cried for weeks, until she couldn't anymore. Then, for some reason, a feeling of determination hit her, determination to find her baby.

Since then she spent some of her time to look for Ash, by going to nearby towns asking for any information on him, and praying to Arceus to keep Ash safe, and that one day she would be able to see him again, so that she could apologize for everything.

Now here he was, right in front of her… well, not really in _front_ of her, but he was there, down at the stadium. A feeling of happiness filled her heart as she continued to stare at her baby. She didn't know what to do. One part of her just wanted to jump off the stage and hug the living daylights out of him and apologize for everything, but another part of her told her to wait until the battle was over. Then, when everyone was gone, she would find her son and apologize for everything.

She decided to go with her reasonable side and wait until the battle was over, though inside her mind she was having a hard time thinking of how to apologize to him. She couldn't think or decide on what the proper way of apologizing to Ash was.

While ignoring the silence and the looks of the crowd, Paul himself was having his own fair share of shock. He was not expecting the Champion of Kanto to be Ash of all people. How did Ash become Champion? Only the strongest could be Champions! He glared at the person in front of him in jealousy and anger. Anger because he was not Champion, and jealousy because Ash _was_.

Ash, who he believed was extremely weak, was the Champion of the Kanto League, a league just recently reintroduced back into the Pokémon League Association. A league that is considered the hardest league to conquer, though to him, Kanto was the weakest league because he pretty much swept through their Elite Four.

He realized what he had just thought, and a smirk made its way onto Paul's face.

Ash watched the whole ordeal in silence. He himself wasn't in much thought – he knew everyone would be shocked. He was ready for it. But one thing _did_ sort of surprise him – his mother. The tears that came down her face, and the smile. He couldn't help but feel happy inside. His mother was happy to see him. He missed his mother a lot, but didn't see her after that fateful day, as he still felt betrayed. But he _did_ want to surprise her. He knew his mother regretted what she had done. He had seen her crying before he left. Occasionally though, he visited his home in secret to check on his mother, making sure she was safe. During his visits he saw his mother determined to find him, even keeping track of her plans as she left town. Then he saw her at home, praying almost every day for someone to find him. So yes, he did miss his mother and was happy to see her once again. He was brought out of his thoughts by the voice of Paul.

"So you're the Champion of Kanto, huh?" Paul said in a mocking voice. Ash turned his gaze to Paul, who had a smirk on his face.

"Yup. Pretty shocking, right? I guess I achieved my dream, well… not really, since I can always get better," Ash replied light-heartedly.

"Yeah, you can always get better, since you'll always be weak." Paul received a glare from Ash.

"Well, at least I have something accomplished, unlike you," Ash replied with a smirk, as he heard a growl from Paul.

"Hmph… Whatever. At least I'm still stronger than you."

Ash raised an eyebrow.

"What makes you think you're stronger than me?"

"The fact that I defeated your Elite Four," Paul said, continuing on. "The Elite Four who are considered to be one of the strongest because no one had ever reached the Champion, much less the fourth member. But I was able to defeat your Elite Four easily, and reach you, the champion. To me, your league is the easiest compared to the others. The other leagues gave me a harder time, as I only made it to the third Elite Four member in each one expect Hoenn, where I reached the fourth – Drake. Each of the Elites I fought gave me tough battles, with me barely earning my wins. However, your Elites… I managed to sweep each one, only losing one or two pokémon a battle. That's why you're weak. You probably just rounded up a couple of leftover trainers to make up this pathetic excuse of a pokémon league," Paul finished harshly.

Ash on the inside didn't care about what he said about his league. But there was one thing he did care about – Paul making fun of his friends. They were not leftovers. Ash watched and picked them himself, even training them to improve their skills, so he knew what they were capable of, and he knew that they were able to take on most trainers out there, even giving champions like Lance or Cynthia, who was considered the strongest Champion or pokémon trainer alive, a good challenge.

"You shut up. My Elite Four… my _friends_ are not weak," Ash responded crossly. His Elite Four growled at Paul as well.

"Kick his fucking ass, Ashy!" Sonia screamed out. She smiled at the reaction from the rest of the people. The crowd gaped, girls were crying, Ash's former friends were struck with disbelief. The one that made her smile even more was Ash's mom, who was beaming, and smiling with stars in her eyes.

'My Ash already has a girl, and a beautiful one at that,' she thought to herself, hoping to meet her soon and wanting to get to know the girl who had captured her boy's heart.

'What? Ash got a girlfriend!' was the collective thought of some of Ash's old friends.

'Even _he_ has a girlfriend! Gah! Why won't someone beautiful like her look at _me_!' Take a guess on who was thinking that.

'He's taken...' many females thought to themselves in sadness. Even some celebrities in private seats were visibly disappointed and-or jealous.

'He-he, take _that_ you other girls!' Sonia thought evilly. She then turned her attention to Ash's smiling mother. 'It looks like I have Ms. Ketchum's approval, now I just need to get Ash's.'

'That woman…" Ash growled and sweat-dropped at the nickname Sonia just used for him. He turned to glare at her, receiving a smile and a blown kiss in response. Ash made a hand motion of swatting away the kiss, making Sonia pout… rather cutely. Ash's Elite Four shook their heads at the interaction.

"Now, where were we?" Ash asked Paul.

"You were going to say something about those reject trainers," Paul said, getting Ash angry again.

"First of all, Paul, let's get this straight. My Elite Four, my _friends_ are not rejects. They aren't leftovers. They are strong, stronger than you by a long shot. You couldn't beat any of them with your current skill and attitude. The only reason you're here is because I let you come here. I told them to let you win so I could face you and test your skills myself," Ash told him.

Paul let out a chuckle, not believing such a ludicrous façade could be made and implemented. But then he saw Ash's face. He wasn't smiling. He wasn't wavering… He was serious.

Paul's grin immediately soured into a frown. Then a scowl. Then a glare of utter, pure rage. His fists were balled and shaking. To think someone would order their Elite Four to let a challenger bypass them so easily, just so they could battle them in the end.

Paul was beyond angry. He was outraged.

"Whatever." Ash interrupted Paul's angry thoughts. "It doesn't matter now. All that matters is that you insulted my friends. I don't care if you insult me, but when you insult my friends, you're dead." He then glared at Paul. "Enough chat. Let's battle," he said as he pulled out a pokéball.

Paul smirked when he saw the pokéball. "Yeah, let's, so I can beat you and take that title away from you," he said, pulling out a pokéball of his own.

**The referee was suddenly knocked out and off his podium. Another man quickly took his place, standing exceedingly tall and exposing humungous muscles. What really caught peoples' eyes was the peculiar mask the man had on – several tubes protruding from the top and bottom covering his mouth. His voice was raspy and high-pitched as he spoke.**

"**Oh, you think pokémon are your ally? …Well, they are. Let the games begin!"**

"Go Nidoking!" Paul cried out and threw the Pokeball. It opened and a white bean shot out. When it cleared the drill Pokémon, known as Nidoking appeared. He gave a loud roar showing that he was ready for battle.

"Nice Pokémon you got there. Lets see if you can fight against mines." Ash toss up his ball, and a white beam came out. When it cleared it showed a brown ape Pokémon with boxing gloves. This is the ape Pokémon Primeape.

Primate gave its own cry, and started getting into battle position. It stared at Nidoking trying to seize it up.

"The fight between Nidoking from the challenger, and Primeape from the Champion begin!"

"Let's go Primeape!" Ash called out. Primeape jumped up and stomped his feet, showing that he was ready to battle.

"Crush that fool! Nidoking!" Nidoking stomped his own feet, giving out a terrifying roar.

In the stands some of the people who were supporting Paul, were staring at Primeape in shock. This includes Professor Oak, Brock, Misty, and Gary. Those that didn't know any better were wondering about the confused faces.

"What's wrong Brock?" Max asked the older male.

"It's Primeape, I never thought that I would see it again." Brock said to himself, but everyone heard it.

"See it again? You mean you saw Primeape before? Ash had a Primeape?" May asked confused, since she thought she knew all of Ash's Pokémon before he entered the Honen area.

Brock nodded his head. "Yes, there's a couple of Pokémon that Ash had during his adventure, that some of you might not know of. One of which is the Primeape you see before you. Ash caught Primeape during his journey in Kanto, though it didn't listen to him at first. It was during a fighting tournament where Primeape listened to Ash and built a connection with him, but after the tournament a professional boxer/ trainer was impressed in Primeape's skill, and offered to train Primeape. Ash agreed and left Primeape to the trainer, so that Primeape could get stronger." Brock explained to everyone, who all listened silently, processing what Brock said. Though they were shock to hear Ash having other Pokémon that they didn't know of before he entered each regions. Then they all started to wonder what other kind of Pokémon Ash might have had before, and if they were strong.

"But I'm really interested on how much Primeape has grown since Ash left him." Professor Oak said out of the blue. "Ash never did really use him, I wonder how it will work."

In the V.I.P room, everyone was looking at the two chosen Pokémon to start the battle in curiosity, more to the fighting Pokémon on the Champion side.

"A fighting Pokémon, against an Poison Pokémon." Bertha commented, seeing the two type of Pokémon.

"Why would Ash pick a fighting Pokémon against a Posion Pokémon, doesn't he know that fighting type aren't very effective against Posion type?" Cynthia replied wondering the chose of Ash, and hoping someone could answer such an odd choice of Pokémon type, especially when Paul the challenger choose his Pokémon first.

"I don't know, I'm also curious about Ash's choice of Pokémon, but I bet Ash has a plan up his sleeves." Steven answered as best as he could.

"That Primeape looks different than any Primeape I ever seen before." Alder commented, making others look at him. "That Primeape looks like it has gone through a lot of training and fighting. More experience like a battle veteran, and calm. Compared to other Primeape which usually are angry, active, hoping around, or attack any chance they get." Alder explain looking at the Primeape more with interest.

On the sideline Bruce and Lance were also looking at Ash's Primeape, but both of them had a different thought compared to the others.

"Doesn't that Primeape look familiar to you Bruce?" Lance asked his friend, hoping to find an answer. Ash's Primeape looked so familiar to him, but he just couldn't understand what it was that made Ash's Primeape look familiar.

"Now that you mentioned it, I think I've seen that Primeape somewhere before…" Bruce thought digging into whatever memory he had on Primeape.

"That dear sir is the six time fighting Pokémon champion (P-1 Grand Prix). Trained under the Professional boxer Anthony of Kanto." Answered a voice, making everyone turned to see the President of Kanto a smile on his face, while they had wide eyes.

"What! Isn't that cheating using a Pokémon that's not yours?!" Bruce exclaimed, hearing a Pokémon as strong as Primeape in Ash's possession was shocking. Him being a fighting Pokémon specialist knew how strong Primeape was. He knew this because he entered in the P-1 Grand Prix once, when Primeape won its fourth tournament. He wanted to test whether this Primeape was the real deal, so he entered his own Pokémon, Machamp in. Needless to say it was a tough battle for him, and in the end he lost, since then he trained his Pokémon in hopes of beating Primeape in battle.

To hear that Ash was the owner of Primeape was preposterous because he was positive that Anthony was its owner, since he was the one who trained Primeape.

"Actually Bruce your wrong there. Primeape was Ash, and is still Ash's Pokémon. Ash caught him during his journey in Kanto, and let Anthony trained him, since Anthony offered, being impressed by Primeape's strength. So its not cheating since Primeape is still his Pokémon." The President of Kanto explained to Bruce, and everyone else.

"To think Ash had such a strong Pokémon. Much less fighting Pokémon." Bruce commented.

Lance had a small grin on his face as he heard everything. "Now I can't wait for that rematch Ash." He said with his smile getting bigger.

Back in the battlefield, Ash and Primeape were waiting patiently staring at the opponents. While Paul was getting irritated of nothing happening, since he was hoping Ash would attack first, so he would be able to at least see some moves Ash's Pokémon has, and hoped to counter it.

"Dammit if your not going to attack then I will!" Paul shouted out. "Nidoking charge in with Horn Drill!" he pointed at the fighting Pokémon that opposed him. Nidoking gave a roar and charged towards Primeape, his head hunched over with its horn pointing at its opponent.

"Primeape dodge it and trip Nidoking." Primeape waited till Nidoking was inches away from his face, before moving to the side dodging the attack. At the same time, Primeape stuck out his feet tripping his opponent, and making him fall on the ground will a face plant.

Paul grew angry seeing his Pokémon fall to something pathetic as a simple trip. "Get up Nidoking, and use Trash!" Nidoking quickly picked itself up and charged at Primeape throwing multiple punches and kicks. Primeape managed to dodge the attempts to hit him, but was on the defense, which caused Paul to smirk.

"Now grab on to Primeape's leg and throw him down." Paul ordered, giving Ash a shock. '_Shit'_ Ash thought not realizing it fast enough. "Primeape get out of there." He called out, but it was too late. Nidoking grabbed onto Primeape's leg shocking the Pokémon, and carried it up in the air, and swung its hand down slamming Primeape to the ground hard.

"Now Nidoking use multiple stomps!" Nidoking roared and its lift up its legs and began stopping its opponent. "Now use Megahorn!" Nidoking's horn then turned to a bright white. He gave a loud roar and rammed his horn down at the fighting Pokemon, causing dusk to be blown on impact.

"Primeape!" Ash called out to his Pokémon in worry, while Paul smirked in victory. His smirk quickly washed away with the dust cleared, and what left was a scene that shocked everyone. There at the scene was a Primeape holding onto Nidoking's horn with his hand, stopping the attack. Primeape looked injured, and tired also he was having trouble stopping the attack, with him shaking indicating that it wouldn't be able to hold off the attack for long.

Ash seeing his Pokemon sort of fine smiled. "Now Primeape move to the side and drop Nidoking's horn." Primeape followed his partners order and did as he was told. When Nidoking's horn dropped it caused Nidoking to fall to the ground, due to the momentum and Nidoking trying to force its attack on Primeape.

Ash saw the small opening and smirk. "Now sweep Nidoking off the ground." Primeape used its legs and swiped at Nidoking's legs, making Nidoking to start floating. "Slam Nidoking to the ground with low kick." Primeape gave Nidoking an axe kick, now Nidoking was on the ground in pain. Primeape hoped back to a safe distance waiting.

Nidoking struggled to get up, but somehow managed himself to stand. "Nidoking Earth Power!" Nidoking stomped the ground, and sent a wave at Primeape.

"Primeape jump to dodge." Ash ordered, Primeape did as was told and dodge the attack. Paul smirked seeing the fighting Pokémon in the air. "Nidoking Ice Beam!" Nidoking opened its mouth and shot a ray of blue at Primeape.

Ash cursed seeing falling for one of Paul's trick. "Primeape try to dodge it quickly!" Primeape tried his best to move his body in the air, but his right leg got hit, and ice quickly started growing completely covering his legs. Primeape quickly fell to the ground, unable to move because of his half iced body.

"Nidoking Earthquake!" Paul ordered quickly, seeing Primeape on the ground struggling to move. "Primeape break the ice quickly!" Ash called out. Primeape started punching the ice only to get small parts of it off. Nidoking raised his leg and stomped it on the ground, creating an earthquake. The earthquake hit Primeape, causing the ice to break upon impact, but it was super effective to Primeape.

Primeape was now motionless on the ground. Everyone was silent, all of them in shock. One is because the intensity of the first battle, and two the challenger beat the first Pokemon of the Champion of Kanto. They all watch as Nidoking walked over to Primeape towering over the fighting Pokemon. Nidoking looked at the lying Pokemon to check if it was unable to fight.

As Nidoking looked closer, Primeape's eyes open wide in glared at him in anger. Primeape quickly got up and kneed Nidoking right in the stomach, making Nidoking hold onto its stomach in pain. Primeape jumped a few feet away from Nidoking, and landed on its leg glaring at the drill Pokemon.

"Primeape quickly use Cross Chop!" Primeape jumped towards Nidoking, and swung his arms in a cross, hitting Nidoking and sending him flying towards the wall, making impact with it. "Charge in and use Close Combat!" Primeape jumped at Nidoking in a burst of speed and sent Nidoking multiple deadly punches. Each hit making Nidoking slamming into the wall of the stadium, and making an indent. "Now finish it with Giga Impact!" Primeape glowed white, and slammed itself at Nidoking, creating a large indent of Nidoking at the wall. Nidoking groaned in pain, every time he got hit. Paul watch in shock seeing his Pokemon get brutally injured. He watched as Primeape rammed itself towards his Pokemon, and jumping back seeing his Pokemon struggling to stand. As he looked at his Pokemon he could tell that his Pokemon could unleash one more attack, before it fainted.

"Nidoking Hyper Beam!" Paul roared, Nidoking gave one loud roar, and shot a large beam at Primeape. Primeape saw the beam and tried to move but couldn't. Ash watched helplessly as Primeape got hit by the attack. He knew Primeape couldn't move, because of the Giga Impact, which took everything out of Primeape to perform. He wasn't expecting Paul's Nidoking to withstand all his attacks; he'll admit that Paul's Nidoking is stronger than he thought.

The beam hit Primeape, and Primeape flew back towards Ash, landing a few feet away from Ash. Nidoking finished the attack, and panted before he also fell down in exhaustion.

The referee looked at the two Pokémon before raising both color flags. "Both Pokémon are unable to attack, resulting in a tie. Please send out your next Pokémon."

The crowd cheer loudly seeing the first battle ending. They loved watching this battle, how intense it was, and seeing the Kanto Champion in action. Seeing his skills made some of the audience starting thinking that he might be the strongest Champion in the league, maybe even stronger than Cynthia herself.

In supporting group they all had shock looks on their face.

"What a battle." Brock commented, some of the people nodded agreeing with him.

"and its only the first Pokémon battle, imagine how the other five might be." Misty added, the group trying to imagine the future battles.

In the V.I.P room, the people in there were silent as well. They had just witnessed a crazy battle, seeing tactics and brutal combination that has just been displayed.

"What a Primeape." Adler said, "I don't think I ever saw one like that, especially one going against a. well-trained Nidoking. Most of the time Primeape would usually lose." He added, going over the battle in his mind.

"I really want to fight that Primeape now." Bruno told his friend Lance.

"I really want that fight with Ash now." Lance replied back to Bruno. Both of them chuckle, and hope that this fight would be over, so they can have their shot at Ash.

Steven shook his head seeing the two Johto representatives. "I don't think I've ever seen a brutal combination, but also very risky combination from what I saw with Primeape." He said, everyone looking at him for an explanation. "Primeape's last three combination attack. Primeape used three highly strong attacks, Cross Chop, Close Combat, and Giga Impact. First using Cross Chop and Close Combat right after without resting, then finishing it with Giga Impact. Though each attacks are extremely powerful, they are extremely taxing, especially Giga Impact. Since Giga Impact was last use, it took a lot of energy to use it leaving Primeape vulnerable for attack, especially after using two powerfully moves before. My guess is that Ash was hoping to finish Nidoking with the combo, not expecting Nidoking to still be standing and able to launch the Hyper Beam. Because Primeape was extremely tried from using the attacks he couldn't dodge the attack, that is why he got hit." Steven finished his explanation everyone let the information sink in and turned their direction toward the battle.

Steven walked up next to Cynthia to watch the battle. "But who would have thought that Ash would think of such a risky combination." Steven said quietly only Cynthia could hear him. Cynthia turned her head toward Steven. "He sure has changed."

Cynthia stayed silent when she heard Steven's last comment thinking to herself '_He's changed…_' she thought to herself a bit sad.

Back in the arena, Paul returned his defeated Pokémon without saying anything. He pulled out a Pokeball and summoned his next Pokémon. The light disappeared an in its placed was a Weavile, ready for battle.

"You did really good out there pal." Ash said to Primeape before he returned him to the Pokeball. He pulled out a Pokeball and looked at it intensely. "I just got you, but lets see how you do in battle and if your training paid off." He said and threw his Pokeball, releasing his Pokémon. When the light cleared even was curious because in it's placed was also a Weavile, to be more exact it looked like an exact copy of Paul's Weavile.

"A Weavile too huh, you surprised me. Never thought you would have a Weavile, well lets see who's is stronger." Paul said to Ash.

"You're in for more surprises." Ash replied though he assumed Paul didn't hear it, since he was using his normal inside voice, not loud enough for the other side to hear.

"On the challenger side we have Weavile, as well as the Champion side. Let the match begin!" the announcer said and both Pokémon got into their battle stance.

"Weavile use pursuit!" Paul called out, Weavile charge at Ash's Weavile at quick speed.

"Weavile use pursuit to cancel out the attack." Ash's Weavile nodded and did the same thing. As both Pokémon claws collided none of the Pokémon was getting an upper hand. They continue to try and overpower each other.

"Weavile use night slash." Ash called out. In an instant Weavile's other claw was covered in black and it slashed at Paul's Weavile making it skid back a few feet.

"Quickly use dig." Paul called out hastily. Weavile quickly dug a hole and went into the underground leaving Ash's Weavile open to an attack.

"Weavile stay calm and feel the ground." Ash told his Pokémon. His Pokémon closed its eyes to focus on the ground for the Pokémon beneath it. Suddenly Ash's Weavile opened its eyes when it felt the ground shake underneath it. "Now jump!" The moment Ash's Weavile jumped, Paul's Weavile came out of the hole with its claw pointing at Ash's Weavile.

Luckily Ash's Weavile was able to jump high enough to avoid the claw. Unfortunately Paul had a trick up his sleeve.

"Weavile use Ice Beam." Paul said and Paul's Weavile opened its mouth and shot out a blue beam towards the opponent.

"Dodge it!" Ash called out quickly, not expecting Paul to pull a move like that. He had to admit it wasn't expecting that out of him. Ash's Weavile tried moving its body in the air, but was hit on its right foot, freezing it. Due to the frozen right foot, Ash's Weavile start falling fast to the ground.

"Weavile use flamethrower before you hit the ground!" Ash called out. Weavile nodded and its mouth was covered in flames. When it fell down and was face to face with Paul's Weavile it shot out the fire directly hitting the Pokémon. Both Pokémon fell down though Ash's Weavile fell though hard resulting in smoke covering it.

In the V.I.P room all the trainers looked shocked at what just took place.

"Did you just see what happen?" Adler asked to anyone in the room.

"You mean Weavile using flamethrower? Yeah… it shouldn't be possible." Bertha answered still shock.

"Then how did he do it?" Drake asked surprised.

At the arena Paul was glaring at Ash. "How is your Weavile able to use flamethrower. That shouldn't be possible." He asked Ash. He only received a large grin from the Kanto Champion.

"You'll have to wait till the smoke clear to find your answer." Ash answered back getting a harder glare from Paul.

Everyone started at the smoke hard hoping to find the answer to question they all had in their minds. The TV screen zoomed up on the dust smoke. As the smoke got weaker people could see the shadow of a Pokémon. The shocking thing was that it wasn't a shadow of Weavile, no it was a shadow of an entirely different Pokémon. It had a silhouette of a Pokémon that looked like it could stand on two legs, and had a fox like tail. In the smoke you could see two purple glows of an eye, like it was staring at everyone.

The smoke cleared showing the true Pokémon. It gave a loud roar when all the smoke and dust cleared. The Pokémon was a grayish fox-like Pokémon. It had a large red mane. A slim body built for speed and power, with three red claws for hands and feet.

"Zoroark the illusion Pokémon." Ash declared his true Pokémon. Everyone in the stadium including Paul stared at the new Pokémon in shock. In front of them was Zoroark an extremely rare Pokémon, only few in the stadium has seen it but they didn't know anyone who actually caught one. Others had only heard about this Pokémon through stories not actually seeing it for themselves. And most have never heard about this Pokémon in their lifetime. But in front of them was the very same rare Pokémon that very few had seen before, that others have heard stories about, and many have never heard of before.

"Where did Ash get an Zoroark?" Professor Oak asked surprised and hopeful, wanting to do some research on the rare Pokémon.

"I don't know… but what kind of Pokémon is Zoroark?" Max asked hoping to know about the Pokémon hopefully trying to find one for himself.

"Zoroark is an extremely rare Pokémon. No one knows how much there are, but my assumption is that there is only a handful of them, maybe only as much fingers are on my both my hands or even less. Zoroark is an illusion Pokémon able to transform itself into another Pokémon like a Ditto to trick trainers. It can also transform into anyone or anything like this chair or myself. The thing about Zoroark is that it can create illusions and can also trap people in it. From what I heard through stories Zoroark doesn't really like humans and would like to keep away from us as much as possible. They do this through illusions, and those who actually see one and try to catch it, gets trap in an illusion and gets punished. It is extremely rare to even find one much less see one in its true form like the one you see before you."

The V.I.P rooms were all with shock faces from the Kanto President to the Pokémon League President. Everyone stared at the illusion Pokémon all with shock and disbelief faces. Shock to even see the extremely rare Pokémon, and disbelief that someone actually caught one. They didn't care that it was Ash who caught it, they were just shock that someone actually caught a Zoroark! It was said to be impossible as there was no record of anyone seeing it with their Pokedex much less catch one, that's unheard of!

"Where did he catch a Zoroark?" Caitlin asked in pure shock.

"You shouldn't be asking that. The real question is where did he even see one?!" Adler practically screamed still in disbelief. "Zoroark is a Unova inhabitant Pokémon and I haven't even seen one in my life!" Everyone continue to stare at the Pokémon in shock, all of them zone out Adler rant about how he was a traveler and still hasn't seen a Zoroark, while Ash can see one whenever he wants because he caught it.

"How is it that Ash continues to shock us…I've been shock more today than I had in my lifetime…" Lance mumbled but even heard him clearly and all agreed with him.

"Probably just one of his good traits, at least he keeps your life entertain. Isn't that right Cynthia?" Bertha asked with a smile at her Champion. Cynthia looks back at Bertha and smiled.

"Yeah one of his traits." Cynthia replied quietly looking back at Ash a small smile on her face.

Back in the stadium Paul glared at Ash and his mysterious Pokémon he never seen or heard of before. It made him mad that Ash had a rare Pokémon he never heard of before.

"What kind of Pokémon is that?!" Paul demanded.

"The illusion Pokémon Zoroark." Ash answered back. Paul glared at Ash before examine the Pokémon before.

'its looks like a dark type Pokémon, so it would be super effective to fighting or bug type moves.' Paul thought to himself.

"Weavile charge at Zoroark and use X-scissor!" Paul ordered his Pokémon. Quickly Weavile charge at Zoroark at an extremely fast speed appeared in front of Zoroark.

"Zoroark use detect." Ash called out, and Weavile sent a barrage of attacks at quick almost blurry speed at Zoroark only for Zoroark to dodge each slash easily. Weavile stopped for a second after missing the fiftieths slash. Ash saw his opportunity and called out his next attack. "Now use Low Sweep!" Zoroark immediately sweep Weavile's legs making it float in the air for a second. "Shadow Claw" Zoroarks claws suddenly turned a ghostly purple and it sent a strong slash at its opponent, making it fly towards the wall at a fast pace. "Now chase it with Aerial Ace!" Zoroark disappeared in a blur running towards the flying Weavile. Weavile was then thrown into a different direction of the stadium and made an impact to the wall.

The crowd watch with excitement as they watch the combo they saw. In truth all they saw really was Zoroark sending Weavile flying one direction but suddenly changed it course by a fully ninety degree and was flying towards another direction, making impact with the wall.

"Weavile get up!" Paul called out in anger. He had just seen his Pokémon get beaten. He was not getting embarrassed no he was going to beat Ash's Pokémon with his own Weavile. He saw his Weavile struggle to get up, but it still managed to stand.

"Weavile charge at Zoroark one more and send it an Ice Beam!" Weavile sent the light blue beam at Zoroark while running towards it.

"Zoroark dodge it." Zoroark moved to the side to dodge the attack completely.

"Now Weavile use X-scissor once more!" Weavile nodded and attack Zoroark with slashes.

"Zoroark use detect again!" Zoroark dodge the attack again, but Ash noticed that Weavile wasn't letting up this time.

"Weavile use Brick Break." Paul suddenly changed that attack. Ash's eyes widened.

"Quickly use detect!" Ash called out, but this time it failed and Weavile connected its attack to Zoroark's stomach, making it wince in pain. "Now Weavile, finish it with Focus Punch!" Weavile's hand free hand glowed a bright white and connected his fist to Zoroark's stomach sending a powerful attack to the connected stomach. Weavile lunged his fist forward finish his attack and Zoroark flew to the other side of the wall.

"Zoroark." Ash called out with worry. Zoroark got up and give him a nod saying that it was fine and could continue on fighting. "If you say so." Ash replied back to him.

"Lets finish this Ash!" Paul yelled Ash ignoring his taunt. Ash motioned Zoroark to get ready, and Zoroark got into its stance.

"Weavile charge at Zoroark and use Giga Impact!" Paul cried out, Weavile started running towards Zoroark it body glowing white preparing his attack.

"Zoroark also charge in and wait for my signal." Zoroark gave a battle cry and charged in towards Weavile. As both Pokémon got closer Weavile lunged at Zoroark to attack him.

"Zoroark use double team!" Ash called out, quickly multiple Zoroark appeared and Weavile attacked one hitting an illusion. "Use Flamethrower Zoroark!" All the Zoroark illusions disappeared and the real Zoroark appeared a few yards behind Weavile.

Zoroark opened his mouth and fired out a large flamethrower at Weavile. The fire flew towards Weavile at a fast pace. "Zoroark use agility and charge into the fire while charging a Focus Blast." Quickly Zoroark was inside the fire burning but seemed unaffected, its right claw glowed white.

"Weavile behind you!" Paul yelled not wanting to lose. It was too late as Zoroark was too close to Weavile for anything to happen.

"Zoroark use Focus Blast when you hit Weavile." Zoroark made an impact with Weavile, the flames hurting it making it wince in pain. When Zoroark made impact it instantly punched toward sending the focus blast at Weavile. Before Weavile could react it was hit by Zoroark's focus blast. The attack created a small dust smoke, and when it cleared Weavile was on the ground with swirls in its eyes, showing that he had fainted.

"Weavile is unable to battle. The winner is Zoroark from the Champion side. Please call out your next Pokémon." The referee announced.

In the V.I.P room Steven was making comments about Ash's earlier attack.

"Wow I must say I'm rather impressed with the combination he did earlier." Steven said to himself or anyone listening.

"What do you mean Steven?" Drake asked.

"The last attack combo he did. By charging into the Flamethrower, Zoroark sort of covered in fire like a Flare Blitz though it might not be as strong, but you don't have to worry about any recoil. Then charging a Focus Blast while in the fire is impressive, because it requires concentration to unleash that attack. When it attacked Weavile it hurt Weavile a lot. Due to the fact that Weavile is super effective to fire but it is also extra super effective to fighting type moves. Weavile was greatly hurt and thus fainted. What I'm really impressed about is how Zoroark can charge into the fire and not be greatly effective by the attack. I wonder how he trains his Pokémon." Steven explained and wondered. Those also in the room were wondering how Ash trained and became so strong, and wondered if they could get some tips so they could become stronger and make their Elite Four stronger.

With Ash's old friends they watch the battle with shock faces, and Delia had a proud smile on her face.

"When did Ash become so strong…" Misty said out in disbelief, unable to comprehend the power and skills that out is outputting.

"I never seen someone that strong." May added in. Everyone else was silent, all of them wondering the same thing as Misty and May. Though many of them didn't believe that it was Ash who was this strong.

Delia though was proud, proud that her baby was this strong. She was so happy for him, but also sad because the thoughts of what happened that one time played in her mind.

'I'll make it up to him. No matter what I'll do my best to make it up to him.' She told herself mentally and turning her attention back to the fight.

Paul growled as he returned his Pokémon back to its Pokeball. He made some comment about how Weavile was weak much to Ash's displeasure. Paul then took out a Pokémon and summoned it.

"You better win." Paul told his Pokémon as he threw it in the air releasing the Pokémon from the ball. The light cleared and in its place was a large brown bear. The bear has sharp claws for both the hands and feet and a rather large light brown ring at its stomach.

"The battle between Zoroark from the Champion side and Ursaring from the challenger side begin." The referee said and signals to start the battle.

"Ursaring use Earthquake." Paul ordered, his Pokémon gave a loud roar as he stomp the ground created a rather powerful earthquake. Surprisingly enough the earthquake was also very quick, as Ash didn't have enough time to order his Pokémon to dodge it. When the earthquake subsided Zoroark was on the ground in pain.

"Zoroark common get up." Ash pleaded with his lying Pokémon. Zoroark seemed to hear his trainer call and opened his eyes showing he was still conscious. He started making movements to get up making Paul frown.

"Ursaring charge in and use Brick Break." Ursaring ran towards the struggling Zoroark and raised his hand to strike down on the injured Pokémon. Before the paw could attack it was stopped by claws grabbing it. Ursaring looked down so see a tired Zoroark half smirking at him. Ursaring tried to move its paw but couldn't see Zoroark had a vice grip on him.

Ash eyes widen seeing his Pokémon grab a strong looking Ursaring. He jumped out of his stock state seeing the opportunity to attack. "Zoroark use Hyper Beam." He called out. Zoroark's mouth opened and a strong condense beam shot out of his mouth, heading at Ursaring head. This move proved to be a mistake on Ash's part.

"Ursaring dodge it by moving your head to the side." Paul ordered and Ursaring quickly did as was told. The beam narrowly missed Ursaring's head and the result left a stun Ash and Zoroark who was expecting the attack to connect, especially at such a close range.

Paul grinned seeing his Pokémon still standing strong, while Ash's Pokémon seemed to have put a lot of effort in that attack. "Ursaring use this opportunity and use Focus Punch." Ursaring other hand started to glow white as he raised his hand up ready to punch his vulnerable opponent.

"Zoroark let go and run." Ash hastily called in worry. Zoroark quickly let go but when he tired to run he couldn't. Ash eyes widened while Paul had a smirk on his face. By letting got of Ursaring, it gave Ursaring a chance to grab Zoroark, which he did as Zoroark was struggling to escape.

"Now attack!" Paul yelled out, and Ursaring unleashed his attack on the helpless Pokémon. Zoroark flew towards the wall and crashed into it. Zoroark stayed on the wall for a few seconds before it fell on the ground.

"Zoroark!" Ash called out in worry running over to his Pokémon. He checked his Pokémon and noticed that it fainted from battle. He looked over to the referee and nods his head signaling that his Pokémon is unable to fight. After he took out his Pokeball and returned Zoroark back to its ball.

"You did great out there Zoroark, especially for your first real battle." Ash told his friend and put him away.

"Zoroark is unable to battle the winner is the challenger side. Now please send out your next Pokémon." The referee called out. Ash pulled out his next Pokeball and released the Pokémon that is inside the ball. Out came a purple cat like Pokémon. It had a red gem on its forehead, black eyes with white irises. The Pokémon had a slim body with slim legs and paws and a tail that slits at the end.

The said Pokémon gave out a cute yawn and looked at her surroundings. She didn't really care about the large crowd staring at her. She continues to look until her eyes met with her trainer before she charged and jumped at him. Then she started to lick Ash's faces happily.

"Haha Espeon common that tickles." Ash laughed enjoying the affection he was getting from his Pokémon.

In the stand with Ash's Elite Four they all smiled at Ash and his Espeon interaction. Well all but one who was fuming with jealousy.

"What the hell! Why can't I be like that with Ash!" Sonia screamed out loud in jealousy but it seemed only her partners heard her and chuckled at her misfortune.

"I don't know maybe you're not cute enough." Mike snickered making the others laugh.

"Why you!" she glared and before she could do anything the referee talked, saving Mike from getting killed.

"Let the battle between Ursaring from the challenger and Espeon from the Champion begin." The referee announced.

"Alright Espeon time to battle, after I'll play with you." Ash told his Pokémon. Espeon smiled and nodded early jumped off him and walked over to face her opponent. Espeon eyed the large giant in front of her not imitated by the height or scary look on the Pokémon's face.

"Ketchum I don't know how you became a Champion but if you keep waiting for me to attack your going to lose." Paul taunts Ash hoping to get him to attack first this time.

"Well I like to wait. It gives my opponent a chance to attack and maybe win." Ash replied knowing he struck a cord in Paul. Paul growled hearing that he pretty much won't win.

"Ursaring show no mercy! Charge in and use Shadow Claw!" Paul yelled. Ursaring gave out a loud roar and charge towards Espeon, his claw covered in purple.

"Espeon plant your feet and wait for Ursaring to come close to you." Ash ordered his Pokémon. Espeon did as was ordered and waited, as Ursaring came closer "Now use Zen Headbutt at Ursaring stomach!" Espeon launched at Ursaring stomach. Ursaring's eyes widened and he flinched when he got hit canceling the attack he was about to unleash.

Espeon jumped off Ursaring with a back flip in the air. "Now connect with Signal Beam." Espeon red gym glowed and shot out a white beam hitting Ursaring square in the head. Ursaring fell over from the attack and Espeon gracefully landed on the ground unharmed.

"Ursaring get up." Paul growled. Ursaring quickly obeyed his trainer orders and got up and glared at the smaller Pokémon. "Now show that weak Pokémon what a strong Pokémon is about. Use Earthquake." Ursaring created an earthquake.

"Jump to dodge the attack." Espeon jumped high and was above Ursaring. "Now use Iron Tail" Espeon's tail glowed white and she slammed her tail on Ursaring making it fall face forward. "Now use Physic and fling him to the wall." Espeon's eyes glowed blue and Ursaring started floating. Seconds later he was flying across the stadium and was slammed into the wall making a large imprint of itself on it.

Paul growled seeing his Pokémon being handle easily like a toy by a smaller Pokémon. Ursaring quickly recovered and removed himself from the wall.

"Espeon charge in and use Quick Attack." Ash ordered, Epeon dashed towards Ursaring at blurring speeds. When she was in front of Ursaring Paul smirked.

"Ursaring use roar." Paul ordered and Ursaring gave out a large roar sending Espeon fly back from the shockwave of the roar. "Now while it's still vulnerable use Hammer Arm with everything you got." Ursaring instantly gave a powerful punch at Espeon who was still floating. Espeon then flew across the field slamming itself to the opposite wall also making an imprint of itself. "Now finish it with Focus Blast." Ursaring charged a large blue ball and sent it towards the wall that Espeon was in. The attack caused the wall to break and smoke to be created.

"Espeon!" Ash yelled out worried. Espeon got back up but was struggling to stand. Espeon purple fur was dirtied with a lot of dirt and it was breathing heavily. "Espeon can you still fight?" Ash asked worried, Espeon looked over to her trainer and nodded determined to win.

"Alright Espeon use dig." Espeon nodded and was quickly underground.

Paul smirked seeing the Pokémon underground. "Ursaring use Superpower." Ursaring started glowing blue, seconds later he slammed the ground and Espeon popped up from the ground in the air near Ursaring. To Paul's surprise and horror Espeon mouth was glowing charging an attack.

"Espeon fire Hyper Beam." Ash shouted and Espeon launched the beam towards Ursaring. Too close and too late to react Ursaring was hit directly and fell back, but was still standing.

"Hurry ignore the recharge and use Giga Impact." Ash called out, Espeon jumped in the air and starting glowing and rammed itself down on Ursaring making him fall to the ground on impact. Espeon landing a few yards away struggling to stand and was having trouble breathing.

"Ursaring get up!" Paul yelled/ordered. "Get up now!" he continued yelling in anger. He was satisfied when Ursaring stood up struggling a bit but still stood up surprisingly looking a lot better in shape than Espeon.

"Ursaring use Hyper Beam!" Paul hastily ordered, Ursaring opened its mouth and a white beam was charging in it. Ash was worried as he noticed Espeon was on the verge of fainting and couldn't move because of the Giga Impact and ignoring the recharge.

While Ursaring was still charging the attack, Espeon started to wobble and fell over its eyes closed showing that she fainted. The referee noticed this quickly and stuck up the flag.

"Espeon is unable to battle. The winner is Ursaring from the challenger side. Please call off the attack." The referee said to Paul. But Paul ignored the attack focused on destroying Ash's Pokémon. "Challenger I said call of the attack before you are disqualified.

"Paul call of the attack!" Ash yelled in anger and fear. Paul didn't reply. "PAUL CALL OF THE ATTACK!" Ash screamed now running towards his Pokémon.

"Fire. Destroy Ash Pokémon!" Paul screamed out. Ursaring fired the beam at the fainted Pokémon.

Everyone gasp in horror as they watch as the beam connected to the area where Espeon was lying, creating a large smoke full of dusk. Everyone was speechless, none of them ever experiencing a battle where the trainer attacked a fainted Pokémon.

In the V.I.P room everyone was silent. Most if not all were glaring at the battle more specifically Paul.

"Paul that man…" Cynthia growled her eyes glaring with hate at Paul. Her heart clenched seeing the face of Ash made her sad. His faces of horror, worried, and fear something she didn't want to see on him.

"That's cruel…" Steven growled out not agreeing at all with Paul's action.

"He should be disqualified." Lance growled, he turned his attention towards the President of the League. "Charles do something about this." He said in anger. Charles who was also mad was thinking about it before deciding not to.

"As much as I want to, I'll leave that up to Ash." Charles replied to Lance, everyone looking at him. "He is the Champion of this league so he should be able to decide what happens to Paul. Also this league has been out of my reach for a while so in all theory I don't have any control over it." Everyone only nodded but they didn't like it. They all wondered what Ash would do, but there was one problem.

"Where's Ash?" Alder said noticing that Ash was missing. Everyone in the room eyes widened and looked down at the field to notice that Ash was missing.

"You don't think he ran into the attack did he?" Bruno suggested fear in Cynthia eyes; she was hoping that he was fine.

In the stand Delia was furious! She wanted to beat the life out of Paul! How dare he attack a defenseless Pokémon, and her son's Pokémon no less. His actions are inexcusable and he will feel her wrath. She watch in horror as she saw her baby run into the scene worry filled in her eyes, tears threatening to escape, hoping that he was okay or at least safe.

'Please be ok Ash.' She prayed.

"That bastard how dares he!" Mike yelled out in anger. The other Elites agreed completely.

"I can't believe he did what he did." Lisa growled out refraining cursing at the challenger.

"If Ash doesn't do anything to him I will." Josh said harshly, "I'm going to beat him to the ground." He added cracking his knuckles and warming up his arms.

"You'll have to beat me to it. I'm going to kill that bastard for hurting my Ash." Sonia added glaring at Paul and thinking of ways to torture his poor soul.

Back in the stadium the smoke started clearing. When it cleared everyone gasp in horror as they saw the scene before them. Inside a small crater was the Champion of Kanto his shirt ripped off showing his bare skin. His arms and back was bleeding, showing that he used his back to cover his Pokémon from getting hurt, taking the attack for Espeon. The blood on his back was flowing down a lot but he ignored it and stood up and gave Paul an deadly glare.

Paul flinched when he saw Ash's glare. His glare had so much hate in them, and Paul felt something he hasn't felt ever.

Fear

Paul for the first time felt fear. For some reason Ash's made him fear him, and he didn't know why. He tried to shake himself out of it but the thought was still there.

"You're a dead man Paul." Ash threatened darkly as he walked back to his area and faced Paul. Espeon seemed to have woke up and saw the damaged done on her trainer. She looked at Ash in worry. Ash looked down at Espeon and smiled.

"I'm glad your fine Espeon, don't worry I'll be fine." Ash told her, but it didn't help in making Espeon feel better. Espeon's eyes glowed blue and Ash's wound was healed slightly enough that blood stopped dripping. "Thanks Espeon." Ash thanked his Pokémon and was received a lick on the cheek. "You need some rest. I'll play with you after you rest alright?" Espeon nodded and Ash returned her back to her Pokeball.

When he finished he glared at Paul his demeanor completely changing. What once before was a happy playful Champion was now replaced with a calm, serious Champion.

The referee walked towards Ash. "Champion sir do you want to disqualified the challenger?" he asked Ash. Ash shook his head, "No its fine. I'll deal with him myself." The referee nodded and walked back to his area.

"I had enough games with you Paul. Now you're going to suffer for what you did." Ash threatened.

"Hah bring it. I'll take on whatever loser Pokémon you have. Its not like you're strong anyways." Paul replied overconfidence in himself.

"Like I said before." Ash said out loud, taking out a Pokeball. "You're a dead man." And toss the Pokeball releasing the Pokémon.

When the Pokémon was release the temperature of the whole stadium raised by a considerable amount. People started sweating because the heat was getting unbearable. Suddenly a clear barrier covered the audience area, allowing them to still be able to see but be protected from any debris that might come at them. Also the AC turned on for the crowd, but they could still feel a bit of the heat.

The people in the V.I.P area were also feeling the heat emitted from the Pokémon that they didn't know what it was.

"Arceus what with this heat!" Drake complained, trying to fan himself and walked over to the AC and turning the temperature to a low fifty-five degrees.

"Well from what I can tell, Ash's next Pokémon is most likely a fire type." Steven said using his brains.

"But what kind of Fire type Pokémon can emits this kind of heat much less any heat." Adler added in. "It's like he has a Heatran or something!"

"Maybe he does." Caitlin said out loud making everyone wonder if she was right and that Ash actually has a Heatran.

In the stadium everyone continue to watch the white light dim waiting for the Pokémon to appear. When the light dimmed everyone's eyes widened and the Pokémon gave out a loud roar.

In the stand with the Elite Four of Kanto, they were looking at Ash's Pokémon in shock. It was shortly after than it changed into a large grin on each of their faces.

"It's going to be a massacre." Mike said grinning madly with the other Elite Four grinning as well.

"I actually didn't think he was going to bring this Pokémon out for this battle." Lisa added in surprised in her Champion choice of Pokémon.

"Neither did I. Paul must have pissed him off." Josh added in.

"Hehe that's my Ashy! No mercy to those who doesn't deserve it!" Sonia cheered loudly.

"This is one of the few times I'll ever agree with her." Lisa grumbled, not really like the idea of agree with Sonia of all people when it comes with Ash.

"Us too." Mike and Josh agreed also having the same mind set as Lisa.

In the stand consisting of Ash's old friend somewhere looking at Ash's Pokémon in shock and fear, while few others looked at it in shock.

"W-w-what power." Professor Oak choked out.

"I don't think Paul can win this one…" Brock said to himself but others heard him.

"What do you mean Brock? Paul is strong he can take on anyone." Max asked not believing that Paul could lose.

"The thing is that Pokémon right there." Brock answered pointing at the Pokémon. "In the past, was one of Ash's strongest Pokémon. By the looks of things it still is one of his strongest, and it looks like it is a lot stronger than last time."

"One of Ash's strongest Pokémon?" Dawn said in disbelief. "But I never seen Ash use that Pokémon before!"

"That's because it was training." Brock replied.

"No I refused to believe Paul would lose." Max cried in belief, not wanting his new idol to lose. "He will win just you watch."

"Believe what you want, but he will lose." Ash said to Max coldy. Having heard the conversation between his old friends, he couldn't help be scoff at Max's belief of Paul never loosing. He'll have to show Max the trainer Paul really is, one that one that can be beaten.

Max and the group remained silent. Hearing Ash talk coldly to them was something different and shocking to him. But was expected since they knew what caused it.

Ash ignored them and turned his attention back to the shock Paul, his eyes narrowing at him.

"Paul." Ash growled him getting him out of his shock state. "Get ready to suffer! Face one of my strongest Pokémon!"

"Charizard!"

* * *

**And that's the end of the chapter. Hope you enjoy this chapter after a while of not updating. Hopefully it met your expectations. **

**I apologize if the fight scene sucked, like I said before I'm not good at those. I try to imagine the fight in my head and try to type it own, obviously my imagination isn't the best.  
**

**Hopefully I can start updating again soon at a more constant pace, but don't expect much because I'm currently busy with school. Now I just need to update my other stories.  
**

**To those who want an update on my other Pokemon story, chapter 5 is done and with my beta, and I'm currently writing chapter 6 (at an extremely slow pace).  
**

**I think that's all I have to say for now. Hoped you enjoy this chapter after the long wait.  
**

**If you have any suggestions, questions, or just comments review or PM me. I'll try to get back to you as fast as possible. (Though I'm starting to get lazy...)  
**

**See you next time.  
**

**vsizzel  
**


End file.
